Ripples
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Royalty!AU. Prince Sirius doesn't want to have to choose the crown over his lover.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Folklore  
Task 5 - Write about royalty

 **Hogwarts:** Gift Tag  
Wolfstar with "I'm not falling for that again."

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Veil

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day

Pause at a Lake for Water - Write a fic set on or near water

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Tree - Lumos

 **Ripples**

Prince Sirius of the mighty kingdom of Hogwarts made his way to the lake as he thought about his cousin's excitement as she picked out a wedding dress and veil. He tried to not clench his jaw in jealousy at who she was supposed to marry in almost three months.

It wasn't fair. As long as he could remember, Remus had always been _his_. But now Remus was planning a wedding with Nymphadora? How did that happen?

He saw a lone figure, but it was too dark to make out any particular features. He grabbed his wand and murmured, "Lumos."

The object of his thoughts came into focus by the slight light emanating from his wand. "Remus?"

The other boy didn't look away from the still lake, not even a ripple disrupting the surface. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Remus lightly joked.

Sirius couldn't help his laugh. Remus was quiet, but he could crack jokes when he wanted to. "So funny. Shouldn't you be sleeping? I know you have a big day of _more_ wedding planning tomorrow."

"Don't," Remus said sternly.

Sirius came closer so he could sit next to him. "Don't want? I'm just stating a simple fact."

Remus finally looked at him. "I know you're trying to get a rise out of me, but it won't work."

Sirius' eyes flickered to Remus' lips. "I'm not trying to get a rise out of you. I'm just wondering why you out and about so late."

"I guess I could ask you the same thing."

Sirius shuffled closer, his lips drifting towards Remus' as if there was a gravitational pull.

Remus quickly stood up. "I'm not falling for that again."

Sirius couldn't stop the hurt from crossing his face. "Falling for what?"

"I'm marrying Dora. You don't have any right to kiss me any longer."

Sirius crossed his arms. "Why are you marrying Nymphadora when it's obvious it's me you want? You'll just end up breaking her heart when she discovers the truth of your affections."

Remus' laugh was ugly. His whole face was screwed in a disgusting mask of hatred, whether it was geared towards Sirius or himself, Sirius wasn't sure. "Wow. You sound so altruistic, don't you? Worried about your younger cousin's possible heartbreak. I know the truth; you worried about yourself. I care about Dora, and I'm going to do my best to not hurt her. You had your chance, and you chose the crown over me. Did you honestly believe I'll be okay with being your dirty little secret, you concubine, for the rest of my life?"

"I love you, but I can't walk away from my kingdom. I thought you understood that."

"I do, but you can't expect me to quietly stay at your side either. I deserve better than that."

Sirius cupped Remus' cheek. "I love you," he said once again. "I know you love me. If you can honestly tell me you love Nymphadora as well, I'll leave you alone."

Remus closed her eyes. "I care about Dora, but…"

"But you don't love you."

"I'm pretty sure you ruined me for all others."

Sirius brushed his thumb across Remus' cheekbone. "I'm not going to pretend to be sorry about that."

"I wasn't happy with you before. It hurt."

Sirius pressed his forehead against Remus'. "I know. There has to be something we can do. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Remus sighed. He felt himself once again falling under Sirius' spell. Although, he was pretty sure he never actually got out from under it. He did know he needed to tell Dora the truth. (Not about his relationship with Sirius of course, but about his non-existent feelings for her.) He couldn't lead her on. She deserved better. "I love you," Remus muttered.

Sirius pressed his lips against Remus' just as a fish jumped out of the lake, creating the first ripple since they got there. They broke away from each, panting, at the sound. They gazed at the lake and saw the circles in the once pristine water.

Maybe it was a sign that Remus was making the right decision.

(word count: 695)


End file.
